Furits Basket Tourie&Kyo
by Heerosangel1
Summary: I never had a store up so plz be nice. PLZ Review, be nice plz


**Years had gone by since Tourie started living with the Sohma's. She'd been shown so much hospitality and kindness. Something she'd never thought she'd find after her mother died, at least not so much from other people, besides her friends Frankie and Angel. Life was going great for her even though each day was another chaotic adventure after another. She had grown accustomed to the daily fighting and ruins of the house. **

**She'd learned so much about the people she lived with. Their likes and dislikes. Without her knowing she was slowly changing the members of the house. Yuki was beginning to act more like himself in front of others instead of the polite prince' people perceived him as. Kyo was slowly beginning to learn how to control his anger and even started being a little more helpful, at least to Tohru. Yuki and Kyo's fights were lessening each day. Occasionally there would be a fistfight, but usually one of them had a bad day. **

**Kagura had just left the Sohma house happily after she had just thrown Kyo through the rice paper door once again. Tourie was fixing it up as Kyo laid down watching her. He would've helped but he would've made things worse. He was angry that Kagura had even showed up. He was already irritated enough as it was. Once again he was uninvited to a Sohma family event because he was the neko zodiac. Yuki and Shigure apologized before they left for the Sohma main house. **

"**Why are you fixing the door? You should've made Kagura do it." Kyo said irritated. **

"**She has to go to the Sohma main house. Its not like I can't do it." Tourie smiled and continued to fix the door. "It's not hard." **

"**You always have to fix something when she comes over. You should just tell her to stop coming." Kyo said as he sat up cross-legged. "Not like she'd be missed you know." **

"**I don't mind. She likes to come and see you. She loves you, you know." Tourie turned to him and smiled. **

**Kyo growled loudly and pounced on her, knocking her onto her back breathless and shocked. "Kyo-kun...?" She whispered uncertainly. He should've transformed by now. **

"**Love...me...Why can't you love me?" Kyo shouted. "All you do is think of others! You never ask for anything in return! Your unselfish and you put up with...me! You still accept me even after you've seen my hideous form! I don't want Kagura's love...I love you. Why can't you love me?!" **

**Before Tourie could do react Kyo slammed his lips against hers. She didn't move at all. She was too shocked to do anything. He...loved her? She couldn't believe it. The thoughts melted from her mind when Kyo slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. He tapped his against hers and gently massaged it. **

**Tourie lay there shocked and tense. Her head was hazy and she couldn't think of what to do. Pushing him away didn't seem to be an option. She enjoyed the kiss but didn't know what to make of his feelings. She'd never thought about him as more than a friend. She never imagined that he would have any feelings for him at all. **

**Soon enough her body was responding to him. Her body relaxed and fit into his. She started responding to the kiss. Her hands still lay at her sides, not knowing what to do. This was her first kiss and she didn't know exactly how to respond. Most of what she was doing was either instinct or something she saw off the television. **

**They both snapped out of their trances when the phone rang. Kyo sat up, looking shocked as if he didn't realize what he was doing. He quickly got off of her and rolled to the side. "Gomen." He muttered. **

**Tourie just smiled weakly and went to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi." She answered. **

"**Ah Tourie-kun, I'm calling to make sure things are going alright." **

"**Hai, Shigure-san. You just left what could've gone wrong?" Tourie asked. **

**Shigure chuckled. "True, but Kagura just told me of her adventure and I wanted to make sure there was no damage to my house." **

"**Well...one of the doors was broken but Its almost fixed." Tourie explained. **

"**Ah, sorry that you have to fix it." Shigure said. **

"**It's nothing Shigure-san! I'm happy to fix the door!" **

"**Okay then Yuki-kun and I will be home later tonight!" Shigure said. **

"**Ja ne!" Tourie hung up the phone and sighed. She turned around to find Kyo had left. Where did he go?' She wondered. Ah, the roof!' **

**Tourie pulled the ladder to the top of the house and climbed it. Reaching the last step she found it to be a waste of time. Kyo wasn't on the roof as he usually was. It was the place Kyo always was. Anytime he ran away the roof would be the first place Tourie would look. **

**Where could he be? Tourie needed to talk to him. What could she say? He just confessed his love for her and she was speechless. She couldn't exactly say she felt the same way, or that she did feel that way. She'd never had a chance to think about it. It had never come up before and she'd never been in a situation like this. Still she had to find him either way. **

**She looked all through the house and couldn't find him. Giving up she decided to go to her room. At least she could try to get some studying done, although she didn't know how that would work. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything, let alone study, not with Kyo missing. She had to try and set things right first. **

"**Dammit, she's not here." Kyo slammed his fist against the wall. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he turned towards the person. "Tourie..." **

"**Kyo-kun...I looked for you and couldn't find you anywhere." She said nervously. She stopped when she was only a couple feet away from him. **

**Kyo walked towards her. He backed her up against the wall and slammed his hands on the wall beside her head. "I meant what I said earlier. I won't take anything back!" Kyo yelled with such passion. His eyes were piercing into hers, daring her to call him a liar. **

"**Kyo-kun...I don't know how to answer. I didn't know you felt that way. I don't know if I do like you or if I don't. I need time to think about it." Tourie said honestly. **

**Kyo bent his head, his hair covering his eyes. He lowered his hands to her shoulders and moved his head closer to hers. Once again he kissed her but this time he was gentler. Without any roughness behind the kiss Tourie's mind cleared faster than the last time. She didn't know what to do. Once again she was baffled. This time she had to stop him. She gently pushed on his shoulders. **

**She turned her head, a blush on her cheeks. "I don't know if I love you or not." She said. **

"**Then let me love you!" Kyo said in his usual gruff manner. **

**He had been building up the frustration for so long. For so long he'd watch her, always caring for other before herself, never demanding or asking for anything, always a smile on her face. She was the only person outside of the zodiac that didn't care if his true form was hideous or not. In fact she chased after him in the pouring rain at night after he transformed. **

**Once again he leaned forward but this time to gently kiss her neck. Her head was still turned but he could hear her gasp. He could feel her heart race through her pulse. He didn't exactly know what he was doing but he could tell she liked it. Being part of the zodiac he could never be this close to a girl before until now. So why all of a sudden was he able to not only embrace her but kiss her as well? **

**He didn't want to think about that now. All that mattered was that he was able to do it without transforming and he was going to take advantage of the moment if Tourie allowed him. If she asked him to stop he would, but unless she did he was going to continue. Over and over again in his head he wished he wouldn't turn into a neko, at least until the night was over. He longed to hold her and now his wish was coming true. **

**Tourie gasped when she felt Kyo's hands on the bare skin of her stomach. She hadn't realized that his hands had moved from their position. She couldn't control the tingly feeling Kyo's hands left as they skimmed across her skin. Her legs began to feel weak. Never in her life had she ever felt this way. She didn't want it to end... **

"**Kyo..." She whispered, leaving off the usual honorific, making the moment seem all the more intimate. **

**Kyo used his free hand to gently grasp her chin and pull it towards him, bringing their lips together for another gentle kiss. This time Tourie responded. Her lips moved against his, igniting the fire within him. He moved in closer, pushing her fully against the wall, her body fitting perfectly into his. He wanted more, to feel more of her. **

**Tourie didn't even notice that they had left the hallway until she heard the door slam shut. The loud noise brought her out of the hazy bliss she was lost in. Kyo had carried her off into her room and gently laid her down. He swiftly moved over her, one of his legs in between hers. He rested his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her and leaned down to taste the sweetness of her lips again. **

**His hand moved down towards her leg. Her skirt was short and with his knee between her legs it caused the skirt to ride up further revealing more of her smooth skin. He lightly ran his fingertips over her upper thigh, waiting for any sign of rejection. Instead she gasped, which he took advantage of and slipped his tongue inside. **

**Tourie was flooded with emotions. It felt so good to have Kyo's fingers roam her body. Her whole body ached for more. Kyo took his hand from her thigh in favor of her stomach. He lifted her shirt a little and slowly dragged his fingers closer to her breast. He brushed his thumb on the underside of her breast, waiting for her to object to the action. She did the very opposite and moaned, arching her back into his hand. **

**Kyo pulled back and smirked. He then trailed his lips from her cheek to her neck, gently nipping at her, which she seemed to like because she turned her head giving him better access. She bit her lip trying to keep quiet, not wanting to embarrass herself by making too much noise. **

**A moan escaped her lips when Kyo cupped her breast. She arched her back, unconsciously asking for more. Kyo smirked. He'd give her more. He gently began massaging her breast, growing more irritated by the minute with her bra as well as anything else that was in the way of her soft warm skin. **

**Tourie was confused when he stopped and moved lower. She sat up to see what was wrong but Kyo pushed her back down. He began unbuttoning her shirt and leaving a kiss as each button was removed. He was happy to see that the bra she was wearing had a front clasp. He unbuttoned it and as soon as it fell to the sides, he immediately covered her breast with his mouth. **

**A loud moan fell from Tourie's lips and she arched her back, trying to bring him closer. Her hands left her sides and ran through Kyo's orange hair. Panting she desperately tried not to cry out. It was taking all of her control not to. She willed herself to calm down and gain control but it was harder than it seemed. **

**Kyo noticed her actions and decided that he wanted to hear her. He switched breasts, giving attention to the neglected one. His free hand roamed down the middle of her stomach between her legs. He ran a finger up over her panties. Tourie tensed but loudly moaned when he did it again in the opposite direction. She had lost the battle with her self-control. **

**Kyo sat up on his knees pulling the bottom of his shirt up over his head. He grabbed Tourie's hand and lifted her into a sitting position so he could pull her shirt and bra off all the way. She immediately tried to cover herself, uncomfortable as he gazed at her. He just smiled and pushed back onto the bed, kissing her before he began removing her skirt and panties. **

**Tourie of course was embarrassed. Her whole face turned bright red, almost the same color as his beautiful ruby red eyes. Once again he smiled and leaned over her, bringing his lips to her ear. He nibbled on her ear lobe. "Are you okay with this?" He panted in a whisper. **

"**Hai..." She managed to get out. **

**Kyo smiled lovingly, a rare thing for him to do. He quickly removed his pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor. Tourie looked at him in amazement. She'd never seen a naked guy before. He was lean and built from all of the martial arts practicing he does. His drive to beat Yuki and get his place in the zodiac paid off well, even if he hadn't beaten Yuki yet. **

**Tourie gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her. She'd never experienced anything like this. It was the most pleasure she'd ever felt. From what she heard it'd be even better once they were joined. She moaned loudly as he slipped in two more fingers, slowly moving in and out of her, to get her ready for his entrance. He knew it was going to be painful and wanted to do anything he could to lessen the pain. **

**A tug on his hair from Tourie suggested that she was ready for him, or at least as ready as she would be. He withdrew his fingers, getting a whimper from Tourie. He positioned himself and braced his weight on his forearms. He hovered over her and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back and smiled. **

"**This might hurt." He whispered. **

**Tourie nodded and braced herself for whatever pain was coming. Instead she opened her mouth in a silent moan as he pressed against her. He then slowly slid himself in, trying to be as gentle as he could. He needed to be in control or he could hurt her even more. He stopped just at her barrier and leaned down to kiss her neck, before thrusting into her. **

**Tourie cried out in pain and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes screwed shut and she tried to make herself relax. Kyo helped as much as he could by kissing her neck. Doing anything he could to relax her and make the pain go away faster. Once her body relaxed he slowly moved in and out of her. **

**They both moaned as they met each other thrust for thrust. Neither of them had ever experienced pleasure such as this. They were both lost in a whirl of passion as they kissed. They were in a world of their own, not noticing anything of the reality they lived in. **

**They both felt a heat rising within them. Quickly building up demanding to be released. This made them move faster wanting to reach the more pleasurable release promised. Soon enough their actions brought them to their peaks. They both cried out each other's names in release, clinging desperately to one another. **

**They fought to catch their breath and return to reality. Kyo moved to the side of her with only half of his weight on her so he wouldn't hurt her. He kissed her shoulder and smiled. He would always remember and cherish this moment even if they were to forget about it or if Tourie didn't return the same feelings. It would be his little memory. **

**He knew Tourie was already sleeping. She snuggled in closer to his warmth and sighed. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you Tourie." He whispered and joined her in sleep.**


End file.
